Percy's Sexual Adventures
by Darkseidness
Summary: I am a writer, but this is my first fanfic Rated M, SoloM, SoloF, lots of sex. PercyXCalypso, PercyXAnnabeth, PercyXRachel maybe some incest at the end...just a thought Read and Review!
1. Chapter the First

_Note, I don't own any of these characters or anything, its all the genius of Rick Riordan. I own just this small insignificant tale._

I sat up shakily, and groaned. I felt dizzy and woozy, like somebody had hit me on the head with a frying pan. I stood steadily on my feet for a moment before glancing in the mirror. I had been here for…how long now? I had no idea, but it seemed like an eternity…and still I looked horrible. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. It glowed faintly in the moonlight. I turned it towards my watch to check the time. 1:00 am. I stared at Riptide for a moment before putting it back in my pocket.

I slowly made my way outside looking for her. I found her, as usual, by her garden. Calypso. She had her auburn hair tied back in her customary pony tail and her hazel eyes were intent upon the garden she tirelessly worked on. She looked up and smiled when she noticed me.

"Hey, Percy," she said, looking beautiful in the moonlight. Since I first got here I was starting to grow attached to Calypso. Her beautiful smile was one of the greatest things about her.

"Hey…what're you doing up?" I asked, grinning back at her. That's when I noticed that the dress she was wearing was slightly see-through; I blushed and looked at the garden, hoping she couldn't tell in the moonlight.

"Just minding the garden. It's a lot of work sometimes," she replied. "Here, hand me that spade will you?"

We worked on the garden, chatting about anything that came to mind: her world, my world, the impending war between the Gods and Kronos, you know, nothing too big.

"That sounds exciting," she said with a sad smile, looking me in the eye as I finished telling her about the time some monsters had attacked me during dodge ball. I nodded back sleepily, stifling a yawn. She wasn't fooled.

"Go back to bed," Calypso ordered, sternly. "You need to rest up so you can go back and save the world Percy." She playfully pulled me up and pushed me towards the cave. I turned back to look at her.

"Don't you need help with your garden?" I asked, somewhat hopeful that she would let me stay."

She laughed. It was the greatest sound in the world. "Percy, I've been tending my gardens for years, trust me, I'll be okay." Another award-winning smile. "Off you go now." Defeated, I staggered back to bed.

***

Around 3:00 am I awoke suddenly. Since I had been staying with Calypso, I've been having nightmares about the pain and the Mt. St. Helens. But the longer I stay, the more those night mares have been punctured by dreams about Calypso. I took a deep breath and released. It had been so vivid…so life like…so sexy. If only Calypso knew what I thought about her. I shuddered at the thought. I was still feeling the effects of my dreams though. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see Calypso and I couldn't hear her invisible servants.

I slid back into bed and pulled down my pants. My 7 ½ inch dick sprang to attention, pulsing with my thoughts about Calypso. I grabbed it with my right hand and started to rub it slowly, imagining running my hands up and down her body, licking on her tits, fingering her pussy. My left hand wandered down and I started rubbing my balls, imagining her strong but gentle hands doing the same. I was close to orgasm when I heard her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear?" came the playful voice in my ear.


	2. Chapter the Second

Author's Note: I do apologize for the very, very long wait. My laptop decided to kill itself and as a result, I hadn't been able to find a nice private place to sit down and write. I don't have long here so this will be short. Thanks to all who reviewed and requested another chapter. So, here's the conclusion of my first in a series of scenes between Percy and his women. I haven't yet read the final book so my knowledge goes up through Battle of the Labyrinth only. And also, as always, I own only these scenes, not the characters or the over arching plots, etc. Cheers…

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear?" came the playful voice in my ear.

I jumped about a mile out of fright. I whipped around, covering the bottom half of my body with my sheets. Little did this help, as I found by glancing down; my stiff rod caused a very obvious tent to rise, pointing straight at her.

She leaned against the wall, her face and upper body covered by shadows and her slender legs illuminated by the moon. She chuckled.

"Did I scare you, Percy?" she asked, a hint of concealed laughter inflecting her tone. I stood up straighter, trying to be defiant.

"No, I just didn't hear you coming is all…"

"Mmm, that's because I haven't. Yet," she said, walking forward towards me. She was biting her lip and her auburn hair was let down, reaching her mid back. Calypso stared into my eyes with her hazel beauties and I blushed, feeling my dick twitch in response and longing. My brain started working again and suddenly, I realized what she had said. I gave a small yelp, and like a lion upon a cornered gazelle, she approached with a wider smile and a confident, oh so sexy, swagger.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked, touching my chest and tracing my scars and my muscles. I silently thanked the Gods for being so built, as I shivered under her touch.

"N-nothing," I whispered, somewhat scared and eager. Calypso looked me in the eyes again, rising onto her toes. I bent down without thinking, my mind blissfully blank, and our lips met.

It was amazing, so beautiful, so electrifying. I let my sheets dropped and grabbed her, pulling her closer to me. I couldn't control myself any longer; I had to have her. She broke away from the kiss, smiling, before laughing.

"Oh Percy, I've been waiting for this," she said, in a husky growl.

I reached out and ripped her dress from her, letting it pool at her feet. She pushed me with a surprising force on the bed. I sat back up, trying to pull her down with me, but she put a hand to my chest, making me pause. She got down on her knees and, pushing my legs apart, set herself between them. "We're going to pull out all the stops," she said with a smile.

My rod stood straight up, aching for her touch; 7 ½ inches of meat just begging for her. "Calypso…" I whispered. She smiled.

"Be patient. I want to take this all in…in more ways than one," she said, grinning her sexy grin again. "Those days when you first came here, you would get an erection unconsciously while I was healing you, and oh, how I longed to touch you! But I didn't…hoping this day would come. Now relax Percy, let me do what I want to do."

With that, she reached out and firmly grasped my cock, her small, strong hands wrapping around most of it. Her touch sent my eyes rolling back into my skull and I took a gasped in pleasure. Looking up at me with her sexiest look, she started to stroke, up and down, gaining speed over time. I got even hornier and started to moan. Up and down, up and down, my Gods, it felt amazing. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. She started again slowly but this time, she licked her lips, and reached her tongue out, tentatively, and licked my head. I was starting to feel really weak. She put the entire head in her mouth and I felt her tongue dancing around it. And slowly, so slowly, she swallowed my entire member. I felt her saliva and her hot tongue dancing so fast and before I knew it, she was going up and down, using her teeth to put pressure on my dick. I felt my balls tighten.

"C-Calypso, Gods, I'm coming!" I cried, lifting my hips off the bed.

"She looked me in my eyes and pulled away, grabbing my cock in her right hand and pumping it harder and faster. Her left hand started playing with my balls and I exploded. My first few ropes of cum shot straight into her mouth, filling it instantly. She tried swallowing but I kept cumming; my jizz soon covered her from her face to her beautiful breasts. I layed back down drained, my cock limp, breathing heavily. She climbed to her feet, covered in my hot semen, and smiled, looking sexier than ever. She grabbed some from her breasts and licked her fingers clean.

"You taste really good, Percy," she said. "But we aren't done yet…"

I looked at her in disbelief. "I'm in no condition to keep going, you drained me Calypso."

"Mmm, I have an idea," she said, with another one of her grins. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, kissing me as she did so. "Come on," she said, pulling me outside.

_To Be Continued_…


	3. Apologies and Explanations

Hey there guys, I know I've been away for a very long time. My life has been pretty chaotic, but that's what it is, isn't it? Wouldn't be life without some chaos.

Good news though, for those of you who really liked this story. I have a nice break from school and the like this next week and I'll probably crank out another chapter or two for this story during then (I have been given favorable reviews, so I know that I'm doing something right…)

So question: for the next chapter, I will be continuing with Percy x Calypso, but shall the fourth chapter be a different girl, or shall I keep on with calypso? Comments in a review would be great.

And for those who were wondering how old I am, just know that I am old enough.

Cheers,

Halcon


End file.
